


Cold? Tired?

by Hafl



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa Gigantea asks Yumi to keep her company in the cold and doesn't explain her reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold? Tired?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdmiralGodunov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralGodunov/gifts).



It as almost dark when Yumi was finally finished at the Rose Mansion. Everyone, including Sachiko-sama, had already departed, so when Yumi had closed the door behind herself as she left the building, she was surprised to see Rosa Gigantea there, all bundled up in warm clothing, but still shivering as if she had been standing outside in the cold for a long time.

"Hi, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea cheerfully, "Did I surprise you?"

Yumi closed her mouth, then opened it again to speak. "Rosa Gigantea! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," said Rosa Gigantea matter-of-factly, as if such things were happening every day, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

There was something deeply suspicious about all this. The university entrance exams were just around the corner and a third-year like Rosa Gigantea shouldn't have the time time to lazy around waiting for first-years. "O-Of course I am," said Yumi, "But why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, "You'll keep me company for a little while, won't you?"

In spite of her better judgment, Yumi nodded. She had no real excuse and couldn't quickly think of a suitable made-up one. Seeing her agreement, Rosa Gigantea took Yumi by the hand. Rosa Gigantea's hand felt cold, even through gloves, but by the time Rosa Gigantea led Yumi to a nearby vending machine, it had warmed up.

"Do you want coffee?" asked Rosa Gigantea.

"A-ah, tea please," said Yumi.

"I don't want to go inside, so we might as well get something hot to drink," said Rosa Gigantea.

They sat down on a bench and for a while, they remained quiet, both sipping their drinks. Yumi still wasn't sure why did Rosa Gigantea wanted to meet her so much that she had waited for her to be done at Rose Mansion or, for the matter, why she had waited outside in the bitter cold. Whenever Rosa Gigantea became mysterious like this, she always had some ulterior motives.

"Erm, Rosa Gigantea, why did you wait for me?" asked Yumi tentatively.

Rosa Gigantea didn't answer and took another sip of her coffee.

"Rosa Gigantea, did you hear me?" said Yumi after a short while.

"Ah, sorry, Yumi-chan. I was thinking, did you say anything?" said Rosa Gigantea.

"Geez, Rosa Gigantea. It's rude to make someone follow you and then ignore them," said Yumi.

"Sorry, Yumi-chan," repeated Rosa Gigantea. "I just wanted to see you like I said, that's all," she added.

Yumi sighed. When Rosa Gigantea was cryptic like this, it meant that there was something on her mind and that she wouldn't want to share. There was a lot about her that Yumi didn't understand at all, but this was not one of those things. She turned around to look at Rosa Gigantea, but her face was completely unreadable.

She waited in silence for a few more minutes, growing colder with each passing moment. The warmth of the tea had not lasted long. Finally, Rosa Gigantea stood up and Yumi, confused by this, followed suit.

"Thanks a lot, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea.

"You're welcome," said Yumi automatically.

"See you tomorrow, then," said Rosa Gigantea as she started walking towards the school gates.

"Rosa Gigantea?" said Yumi, but it appeared as if Rosa Gigantea was no longer listening.

Yumi watched her as she was disappearing into the evening darkness, then when she was out of sight, she headed into the same direction. Despite the last bus departed more than ten minutes ago and there were only five minutes left until the next one arrived, Rosa Gigantea was not at the bus stop.

_What was this all about?_ thought Yumi.

 

\---

 

The next day, Yumi had approached Shimako-san before classes. She was still curious about yesterday and although the soeur relationship between Shimako-san and Rosa Gigantea was unusual, Yumi thought that maybe, Shimako-san would be able to help her at least a little.

"Shimako-san, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"What is it?" said Shimako-san.

"It's... did something happen to Rosa Gigantea lately?" asked Yumi, "She seemed a little strange yesterday?"

Shimako-san seemed thoughtful for a moment, then she shook her head. "No, I can't think of anything. She was as she always is."

"Oh," said Yumi, "thank you, Shimako-san."

The mystery of Rosa Gigantea's behaviour was nagging at her for a while longer, but as soon as the lesson started, Yumi didn't have time to think about anything else. If the classes were so difficult now, Yumi just couldn't imagine herself doing well enough in Third Year to get into any university, much less any she would want to choose as her destination. Maybe that was the reason Rosa Gigantea seemed different somehow. No, no, she couldn't think about Rosa Gigantea now, she had already stopped paying attention to what the teacher was saying.With a sigh Yumi forced herself to listen.

The classes that day seemed to drag on and on and when lunch break had finally come, Yumi was exhausted. Whenever Yoshino-san or Shimako-san tried to draw her into a conversation, she replied only with a single word. It was rude, but neither of her friends seemed to be insulted or worried by Yumi's behaviour, at least not yet. However, Yumi realised that she couldn't keep on like this. At the very least, she should sleep early today.

The afternoon classes dragged just as much as the morning ones and when they were finally over, Yumi thought about just asking Yoshino-san and Shimako-san to tell the Rosas that she was not feeling well. She couldn't do that, though. She had to apologise to Sachiko-sama in person. In the end, she dragged her feet to the Rose Mansion, feeling tired and more than ready to go home.

Sachiko-same seemed to had immediately noticed that something was wrong with Yumi. At the first possible opportunity, she took Yumi aside. "Yumi, is something the matter?" she asked.

Yumi was relieved. This way, she didn't have to approach Sachiko-sama herself. "Onee-sama..." she started.

"Sachiko? What are you doing there with Yumi-chan?" she heard Rosa Chinensis call, "The meeting's about to begin."

Now it was too late. Without waiting to hear what Yumi had to say, Sachiko-sama swept back into the Yamayurikai meeting room and Yumi knew that she had to follow. With a sigh, Yumi slowly walked inside.

 

\---

 

The Rosas and boutons may not have noticed how very tired Yumi was, but Yoshino-san and Shimako-san certainly did. When everyone left, leaving the first-years to clean up, Shimako-san approached Yumi and gently beckoned her to go ahead and leave. Feeling deeply grateful, Yumi had hurried out of the door and down the stairs. Then, just as she was closing the door to the Rose Mansion behind her...

"Hi, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea cheerfully, "Did I surprise you?"

"Rosa Gigantea," was all Yumi could say.

"I wanted to see you again, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, "You'll keep me company some more, won't you?"

Yumi stayed silent for a while. Rosa Gigantea didn't do or say anything else. Was she waiting for Yumi's answer? "I'm sorry," said Yumi, "I can't today."

"Why?" asked Rosa Gigantea, "Do you have to help at home? Or did Sachiko ask you to do something?"

Yumi shook her head. "That's not it," she said, "I'm just feeling incredibly tired today."

"Tired?" said Rosa Gigantea, "Now that you mention it, you seemed a little off today. You were spacing out all afternoon."

"See, Rosa Gigantea," said Yumi, seizing this chance at excusing herself, "I really should go home and lay down a little."

"If you're feeling that tired," said Rosa Gigantea, "I should walk you home."

Without waiting for Yumi's response, Rosa Gigantea walked over and took her hand. Yumi, resigned to Rosa Gigantea's company, allowed herself to be led towards the school gates and the bus stop.

Rosa Gigantea stayed silent during the trip. "Are you feeling bad?" she asked Yumi when they arrived at the bus stop. Then, she put her hand on Yumi's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever," she added.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," said Yumi, then, after a pause she added, "Thank you."

"It's my job to take care of you Yumi-chan when both Sachiko and Youko abandoned you," said Rosa Gigantea, smiling a little.

"Rosa Gigantea, don't talk about Onee-sama like that!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Sorry, Yumi-chan, I won't badmouth Sachiko any more," said Rosa Gigantea.

The bus finally arrived and interrupted them. Again, they remained silent during the ride to the M station, but once they disembarked there, Yumi turned towards Rosa Gigantea, "Thank you," she said, "But your train goes the opposite direction, doesn't it? You shouldn't give yourself so much trouble over me."

"It's no trouble," said Rosa Gigantea, "I didn't have other plans, anyway."

Yumi was still too eager to finally get home to offer more than this token resistance. She and Rosa Gigantea went to the platform, Rosa Gigantea still holding Yumi's hand. "Do you want me to buy you some tea?" asked Rosa Gigantea.

"No, I'm fine," said Yumi. "Thank you," she added, a second later.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," said Rosa Gigantea.

"I'll be better once I lie down for a little," said Yumi.

They fell silent again and Yumi studied Rosa Gigantea's face. Was it just her imagination, or did Rosa Gigantea look a little worried? There was no reason for that, Yumi knew, after all, she was just a little tired. But Rosa Gigantea didn't know that. Perhaps, it would be better to let Rosa Gigantea do whatever she wanted to lay her worries to rest. Yumi smiled a little. Rosa Gigantea was surprisingly nice when worried.

The journey to Yumi's family's house was uneventful. When on the doorstep, Yumi turned to Rosa Gigantea. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Rosa Gigantea seemed surprisingly hesitant. "No, I shouldn't," she said, "I should let you rest."

"Don't worry about that," said Yumi, "Now that I'm home, I'm feeling better already."

"Still, you'd better lay down," said Rosa Gigantea.

"I said I'm fine," replied Yumi, perhaps a little too forcefully, "You don't need to worry."

"Then if you insist, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea and stepped inside.

"I'll make you some tea," said Yumi, "It'll be a while before anyone comes back home."

It was always exciting to bring a guest home. While Rosa Gigantea was busy hanging up her coat, Yumi was already rushing to the kitchen, her previous tiredness almost completely forgotten.

By the time the tea was ready and Rosa Gigantea settled in Yumi's room, Yumi was feeling positively exhausted again.

"Your face is red," said Rosa Gigantea, "Are you sure you didn't catch cold yesterday?"

"I'm fine," protested Yumi.

"I really looked forward to your company today, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, "But I never imagined it would turn out like this."

"Geez, Rosa Gigantea," said Yumi, "The moment I tell you I'm fine, you start teasing me."

"Your face is reacting like usual," said Rosa Gigantea, smiling.

Yumi sighed. It looked like everything was back to usual with Rosa Gigantea. She wouldn't admit it to her, but Yumi had enjoyed when Rosa Gigantea was trying to take care of her.

"Say, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, "What do you think about having me over in your room?"

Upon hearing this, Yumi instantly became wary. "It's... nice," she said.

"Just nice?" said Rosa Gigantea in her usual tone of voice she used when teasing Yumi, "Just think about what the other first-years would say if they found out that one of the Rosas came to your room."

"They would be jealous, of course," replied Yumi, "Except for Shimako-san and Yoshino-san. And maybe Tsutako-san."

"See," said Rosa Gigantea, "If they'd be jealous over my visit, imagine how jealous they would be if they knew about this."

Before Yumi grasped the meaning of what Rosa Gigantea had just said, Rosa Gigantea leaned over to Yumi and kissed her. For a split second, Yumi was not sure what had just happened. Rosa Gigantea's lips were soft and tasted slightly of the green tea she was drinking just a moment ago. Then, the realisation hit her. Rosa Gigantea was holding Yumi's hand in her own. Finally coming to her senses, Yumi jerked her head back. Rosa Gigantea was looking straight at her and she didn't even have to say anything for Yumi to know that her face was agape in surprise and burning red.

"Ro-Rosa Gigantea!" was all she could say.

"Didn't you like it, Yumi-chan?" said Rosa Gigantea, the teasing tone completely gone from her voice.

"That's not the question here!" exclaimed Yumi. But what was the question? Wasn't she overreacting? This was just Rosa Gigantea acting as she usually did and getting just the result she wanted. Yumi forced herself to calm down and her mind raced, trying to find a reply to Rosa Gigantea. In the end, she settled on the simplest one.

"I liked it," she stated. It was true, after all. She would never admit it publicly, but she did like the kiss, as surprising as it was.

"Then do you want to do it again?" said Rosa Gigantea and Yumi realised she was caught in a trap and that her reply was just what Rosa Gigantea wanted.

She remained silent, determined to deny Rosa Gigantea the only response Yumi could give after what she had said earlier. Rosa Gigantea waited, her face a picture of eternal patience, as if she were a saint and not just a devil in disguise. With each second, Yumi's resolve wavered more and more.

"Yes." she ultimately admitted in a quiet voice.

She expected Rosa Gigantea to kiss her again, but Rosa Gigantea did nothing of the sort. After a moment of confusion, Yumi understood that Rosa Gigantea expected her to take the initiative this time. She looked at Rosa Gigantea's face, still patient, then her eyes focused on Rosa Gigantea's lips. She remembered the soft sensation, admitting to herself that she did like it and that maybe, just maybe, Rosa Gigantea wasn't just teasing her.

Only a moment later, Yumi took the initiative and kissed Rosa Gigantea. The taste of green tea was gone, replaced by a taste which Yumi couldn't place, but which wasn't unpleasant at all. The softness was just as she remembered and this time, the kiss lasted longer. When the two of them separated, Yumi could see that Rosa Gigantea was smiling and she knew, that she herself was smiling as well.

"Well, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, squeezing Yumi's hand in her own, "You certainly kiss differently than Shimako."

"Rosa Gigantea!" said Yumi, but then she realised that she was being teased again, "Did you really have to ruin the moment?"

"Sorry, Yumi-chan," said Rosa Gigantea, "I couldn't help myself. But it's true that you kiss different than her. Or Youko. Or Shizuka. Or..."

Rosa Gigantea fell silent, but Yumi understood what she wanted to say next. So Rosa Gigantea wasn't teasing after all. But...

"Then, _Sei-sama_ ," said Yumi, taking great care in pronouncing the name, "As a punishment, you owe me another kiss."

"Gladly," said Rosa Gigantea and kissed her again.


End file.
